


Wirf einen letzten Blick, denn alles geht (und jeder weiß es)

by callili, rayguntomyhead



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callili/pseuds/callili, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayguntomyhead/pseuds/rayguntomyhead
Summary: „Ich weiß, warum du heute hergekommen bist, Hübscher,“ sagt Buck leise. Nate legt vorsichtig das Geschirrtuch beiseite und greift nach der Tischkante. „Aus dem gleichen Grund, warum du immer kommst.“Wade reagiert nicht, auch nicht, als Buck mit seiner Hand über sein Schlüsselbein streicht. Seine Hand vergräbt sich in dem Hoodie und würgt ihn beinahe. Buck knurrt: „Wir wissen beide ganz genau, was du hier suchst.“





	Wirf einen letzten Blick, denn alles geht (und jeder weiß es)

Er ist wieder da. Hängt an der Bar rum und kippt Gin und Tonic. Seine dämlichen grellen Turnschuhe kicken gegen den Barhocker, wie ein gelangweilter Teenager. Den Hoodie hat er tief nach unten gezogen, um sein hübsches Gesicht zu verbergen.

Nicht, dass es wichtig wäre. Alle Stammgäste des „Sunny's“ kennen ihn oder haben von ihm gehört. Nate ist da keine Ausnahme. Ihre Gemeinschaft ist nicht grade groß und das „Sunny's“ ist die einzige Bar in Jacksonville und Umgebung, die ihresgleichen bedient – Söldner, Hehler, die Spezialkräfte, über die Spezialkräfte nicht reden – und besondere... Leute. Ihresgleichen.

Nate trocknet gemächlich das nächste tropfende Glas ab, stellt es ordentlich neben die anderen. Die Bar ist jetzt fast leer, nur Buck nippt noch an der Theke seinen Bourbon und Booth, der schon die Stühle hochstellt. Nicht viele Leute wollen ihren Kummer an einem Mittwoch um drei Uhr morgens ersaufen.

Außer dem Hübschen dort drüben. Er ist noch nie so lange geblieben, in dem einen Monat, den Nate hier schon arbeitet. Aber Buck hat hier das sagen. Er hat nicht erwähnt, dass Wilson rausgeschmissen werden soll und Nate hat auch nicht danach gefragt. Vielleicht ist es ihm ganz lieb, wenn er noch bleibt. Normalerweise würde Nate niemanden dort aufreißen, wo er arbeitet, aber Wilson hat eine großartige Sig, fick-mich-Lippen und eine schärfere Zunge als Hans Gruber. Sollte er noch hier sein, wenn Nate fertig ist mit zuschließen… vielleicht.

„Hey Wade,“ Buck pocht mit einem schmutzigen Fingernagel auf sein leeres Glas und zieht die Augenbraue hoch, als Wilson es ihm auffordernd rüber schiebt. „Hörst du langsam mal auf?“

Wilson wartet nicht auf Buck, fischt hinter der Bar nach der Flasche und kippt sich sein Glas wieder voll. Nate hebt eine Augenbraue, aber niemand hält ihn auf.

„Vertrau mir,“ sagt Wilson und hält sich an seinem Drink fest. „Bei dem Tag den ich hatte? Ich mach voll einen auf Miss Hannigan.“

Buck schnaubt amüsiert. Lehnt beide muskulösen Unterarme auf die Bar und kratzt sich ein undefinierbares Teil aus dem graumelierten stachligen Bart. Starrt Wilson dunkel aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an und leckt sich über die Lippen.

„Ist schon ne Weile her, dass du hier warst. Dachte dich hätte endlich jemand endgültig zum Schweigen gebracht.“

„Aw hast du's nicht gehört?“ Wilson Mundwinkel zucken nach oben. Er sieht leicht irre aus. „Rock'n'Roll stirbt nie.“ Seine Finger trommeln rhythmisch auf den Bartisch. „Neil Young, 1979.“

„Alles stirbt, wenn du es hart genug tötest.“ Buck schnappt sich die Flasche, aber gießt Wilson unwillig noch einen ein, nachdem dieser einen Schmollmund zieht. „Sag mir, warum du noch hier bist, Wade.“

Er schiebt Wilson das Glas hin, greift mit seiner Hand erst nach Wilsons Arm, streicht dann an diesem nach oben und packt schließlich seine Schulter.

„Um die Antwort auf das Leben, das Universum und den ganzen Rest zu finden, natürlich.“ Wade zwinkert Buck zu. „Und von allem Kneipen der Stadt musste ich grade in deiner landen.“

Er neigt den Kopf nach hinten und kippt den Shot. Schluckt gemächlich, während ein Tropfen Gin langsam aus seinem Mundwinkel den Hals herab rinnt. Sein Glas hallt hörbar durch den Raum, als er es auf den Tisch fallen lässt. Er lehnt sich an die Bar und hebt herausfordernd das Kinn. „Na, was willst du jetzt machen?“

Für einen Moment rührt sich niemand. Die Stille vibriert förmlich, während das geschmacklose Neon Schild über den Flaschen der Bar apathisch flackert und alles in ein verschwommenes rotes Licht taucht.  
„Ich weiß, warum du heute hergekommen bist, Hübscher,“ sagt Buck leise. Nate legt vorsichtig das Geschirrtuch beiseite und greift nach der Tischkante. „Aus dem gleichen Grund, warum du immer kommst.“

Wade reagiert nicht, auch nicht, als Buck mit seiner Hand über sein Schlüsselbein streicht. Seine Hand vergräbt sich in dem Hoodie und würgt ihn beinahe. Buck knurrt: „Wir wissen beide ganz genau, was du hier suchst.“

„Kostenlose Erdnüsse und das süße süße Aroma von männlichem Körperduft?“ haucht Wade spöttisch, aber er wehrt sich nicht, als Buck ihn nach vorne zerrt, bis er halb auf der Bar liegt.

„Hätte wissen sollen, dass du nicht lange wegbleiben kannst. Werde dir deinen süßen schwanzlutscher Mund stopfen,“ sagt Buck, verdreht seine Hand stärker in Wade's Hoodie und schüttelt ihn kurz. „Gebe ihm was besseres zu tun.“

_Oh._

Nate hält sich an der Tischkante fest, bis seine Finger weiß werden, atmet langsam ein bis seine Lunge brennt.

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen sehr klischeehaft?“ Wade lässt sich dramatisch auf die Bar fallen, aber Nate entgeht nicht, wie er bebt und sich die Lippen leckt. „Und was kommt danach, wirst du mich vögeln, bis ich nicht mehr laufen kann?“

Buck ignoriert ihn, aber Booth erhebt sich vom Tisch, an dem er herumgelungert hat und stolziert auf die beiden zu.

„Ja.“ Er lehnt sich gegen die Bar. Seine Hand findet wie beiläufig ihren Platz auf Wade's Hüfte und verdammt, sie ist beinahe groß genug, um seinen halben Arsch zu bedecken. „Genau das werden wir machen und du wirst dort liegen und es lieben, wie die billige kleine Schlampe die du bist.“

Das lässt Wade endlich verstummen. Ein zitteriges Seufzen arbeitet sich aus seiner Kehle. Seine Wangen sind leicht errötet, die Augen dunkel und er windet sich, als könne er es nicht ertragen, still zu liegen. Nate schluckt schwer, schluckt nochmal. Wie betrunken _ist_ Wilson?

Buck wischt seinen schmutzigen Daumen über Wade's Lippen, dreht sich halb zu Nate um und sagt: „Nate, stell sicher, dass die Tür abgeschlossen ist.“

Sie ist seit einer halben Stunde abgeschlossen, aber Nate bewegt sich dennoch, reißt seine Augen grade lange genug von Wade los, um eine Hand über die Türklinke streifen zu lassen. Alles verschlossen. Nate dreht sich langsam zurück.

Wade windet sich immer noch auf der Theke, drückt den Rücken wie eine zehn-Dollar-Hure durch und keucht, „Ist schone ne Weile her alter Mann, sicher, dass du noch einen hoch – uhhh _nnnggg_.“

Der Rest von Wade's Mist wird von Buck's Fingern erstickt.

„Scheiße, ja,“ Booth hakt seine Finger in Wade's Jeans und fängt an, sie an seinen Hüften herabzuziehen. „Bring ihn zum schweigen. Gib ihm, wonach er bettelnd herkam. Und hol mir das verdammte Gleitgel.“

Buck betrachtet weiter Wade's geschwollene Lippen, die an seinem Daumen hängen.

„Nate, schnapp dir das Zeug. Hinter der Kasse. Lass ihn nicht warten.“

Vielleicht redet er von Booth, vielleicht von Wade. Wilson windet sich definitiv verzweifelt genug umher, reibt sich an dem billigen Holz, während er alles tut um Buck's Finger in seine Kehle zu schlucken.

„Solltest ihm deinen Schwanz geben,“ grunzt Booth. Er hat Wade's Hose bis zu seinen Knien herab gearbeitet, spreizt ihn mit einer Hand, während die andere an seinem Loch spielt.

„Scheiße, ja.“ Das Geräusch eines Reißverschlusses hallt laut wider und dann zieht Buck seinen Schwanz aus seiner Hose, öffnet Wade's Mund mit einer dreckigen Hand und fickt sich langsam hinein.

„So ist's richtig, Kleiner, benutz' deine Zunge,“ grunzt er und gibt Wade einen Klaps auf die Wange, der in der gedämpften Bar hallt. „Halt besser deine Zähne von meinem Schwanz fern, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich sie dir rausschlage.“

Hinter der Kasse verbirgt sich eine halbvolle Flasche Gleitgel, neben die ein paar Kondome gequetscht sind. Nate fischt sie heraus und wirft sie Booth zu. Dieser antwortet mit einem Grinsen und Kopfnicken und wendet sich dann wieder Wade zu. Drückt einen Daumen neben sein Arschloch und presst die Flasche zusammen.

Gleitgel quillt hervor, ölig, dick und kalt. Wade erschauert, als es ihn trifft, windet sich fast von der Bar runter, während Booth einen glitschigen Finger an ihm herabfährt und hinein drückt.

„Verdammt,“ grunzt Buck, reibt seinen Schwanz an Wade's Gesicht. „Er braucht nicht viel.“

Und Nate öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, irgendwas, aber Wade protestiert nicht, versucht nicht mal ansatzweise, sich wegzuziehen. Spreizt nur die Beine so weit er kann, die Zehen auf Stühle gestützt, um seine Hüfte weiter anzuheben. Wie oft kommt Wade hierher, wartet bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, um so gefickt zu werden?

„Verdammt, Kleiner,“ Booth greift nach Wade's Hüfte, macht sich bereit. „So gierig. Scheiße.“

Nate kann seine Augen nicht losreißen, kann sich nicht rühren. Booth arbeitet sich langsam hinein, Zentimeter für Zentimeter, während Wade um Buck's Schwanz herum der Speichel am Kinn herabtropft.

„Zur Hölle,“ Booth rammt sich etwas schneller hinein, stöhnt, „Eng wie eine verdammte Jungfrau. Werd' nicht lange brauchen.“

„Aw schon so lange her? Oder nimmt er dich einfach so gut?“ Buck lacht in sich hinein, zerrt Wade's Mund weiter nach unten, kreist genüsslich, während Wade würgt und sabbert. Seine Augen sind fast glasig, all diese gestählten Muskeln und langen Beine vollkommen entspannt.

„Fi-Fick dich, Arschloch,“ quetscht Booth hervor. Lehnt sich über Wade und fängt richtig an, packt Wade um die Hüfte herum, hämmert in ihn rein, rein, rein, während Wade es einfach mitmacht. Er braucht nicht lange, nur ein paar Stöße mehr und dann kommt Booth, knetet Wade's Hüfte und keucht in seine Haut.

Nate's Schwanz pocht, stark genug um weh zu tun. Er lässt eine Hand zu seinem Schritt gleiten, drückt beinahe zu fest gegen die Schwellung, versucht sein Gesicht ruhig und neutral zu halten.

War wohl nicht so subtil, wie er gehofft hat, denn Buck hebt seinen Kopf lang genug, um ihn zu sich rüber zu nicken.

„Willst du auch mal, Nate?“ Buck neigt den Kopf, benutzt seinen Griff an Wade's Kinn um dessen Kopf noch weiter nach hinten zu beugen.

Er ist unglaublich heiß.

Nate sollte nicht.

„Oh Gott, ich...“ er merkt wie seine Füße ihn näher tragen, obwohl sein Bauch Purzelbäume schlägt.

„Komm schon, Summers,“ Booth greift sich eine Handvoll von Wade's Arsch, schlägt hart zu und grinst frech, als Wade laut aufstöhnt. „Ist lang genug her, dass du dir den Schwanz nass gemacht hast. Er will es. Kommt nur deswegen her. Würde die ganze Nacht hier liegen, uns der Reihe nach ran lassen und immer noch die Beine spreizen, nach mehr betteln.“

Das Neonlicht über der Bar taucht Wade's Haut in ein giftig glänzendes Rot. Schweiß bringt ihn im matten Licht zum leuchten, jeder Muskel entspannt, während er sich wie ein Spielzeug manövrieren lässt.

Nate wischt sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht, lässt sie zitternd zu Wade's Seite fallen. Wade bewegt sich nicht, zieht sich nicht zurück. Hebt nur schwach die Hüften an. Seine Kehle arbeitet immer noch an Buck's Schwanz. Sperma und Gleitgel tropfen langsam aus seinem Loch und Nate greift hin, zieht seinen Daumen durch das Durcheinander.

Es ist als wäre er dafür geschaffen und Nate kann sich nicht mehr selbst belügen. Er will es. Nach einem Moment hat er seinen Reißverschluss auf, die Hose runter geschoben und seinen Schwanz befreit.

„Du willst es?“ flüstert Nate rau, greift seinen Schwanz und reibt die Spitze über Wade's weiche Öffnung. „Willst du, dass ich dich auch ficke, Süßer?“

Wade stöhnt wie der Star eines low-budget Pornos, windet sich fanatisch hin und her, während Nate ihn reizt und endlich, _endlich_ hinein fickt. Wade ist enger, als es rechtens ist. Wie um alles in der Welt ist er so eng, nachdem er das Monster, das Booth in seiner Hose hat, durch hat?

„Oh Gott,“ flüstert Nate hilflos. Sein Kopf kippt nach vorn. „Du fühlst dich so verdammt gut an.“

Wade wimmert, sein Mund voll Schwanz und Buck zieht in näher zu sich.

„Musst ihm nicht schmeicheln,“ bringt er hervor, stößt seinen Schwanz in Wade's Gesicht, bis er zusammen zuckt. „Er ist uns schon sicher, nicht war Schätzchen?“

Nate beißt sich auf die Lippe, ignoriert Buck während er seine Hände an Wade's Seiten herab gleiten lässt. Seine Haut ist großartig, mit Narben übersät und seltsam warm, fast schon fiebrig. Fühlt sich himmlisch um ihn herum an und er fickt ihn langsam und entspannt. Er hat etwas anziehendes an sich, dieser gewitzte Mund und wie er es nicht ganz schafft, damit von all dem abzulenken, was offen in seinen Augen zu lesen ist.

„So ist's richtig,“ flüstert es, lässt eine Hand an seiner Hüfte herum gleiten, um nach seinem Schwanz zu greifen. „Komm schon, ich will dich für mich zum schreien bringen, Hübscher.“

Wade erschauert hart, versucht etwas um den Schwanz in seinem Mund zu sagen, aber es bringt Buck nur zum keuchen. Er stößt einmal, zweimal hart zu, zieht raus und wichst hektisch an seinem Schwanz, bis er kommt und bespritzt Wade's Gesicht weiß.

Sobald Wade's Mund frei ist, sprudeln die Worte hervor, wie Schaum aus einem Bierglas.

„Komm schon, gib's – härter – hör auf mich zu ärgern – ja ja _ja_ , genau so -“ Wade reckt sich ihm entgegen, stößt sich an der Theke ab. Seine Muskeln spielen und tanzen, keinen Moment still. Da möchte man als Mann _Dinge_ mit ihm tun, ihn auspowern und hinterher fest umschlungen halten.

Nate fickt ihn weiter langsam und gemächlich, ein Grinsen breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als Wade quasi in Frustration aufschreit und seinen Kopf auf die Bar fallen lässt. Könnte ihn stundenlang so hinhalten, bis er zu verzweifelt ist, um mehr zu tun, als zu wimmern. Das ist doch mal ein Gedanke. Nate brummt beruhigend und behält sein Tempo bei. 

„Schneller,“ keucht Wade, kneift die Augen zusammen, während er seinen Kopf an der Theke vergräbt. „Komm schon _Opa_ , nicht einschlafen.“ 

… Verdammtes _Gör_. Nate's Lippen verziehen sich zu einem Grinsen. Er verlagert sein Gewicht nach vorne, pinnt Wade's Hüften fest. Zieht für einen langen, schmerzenden Moment raus, sieht zu, wie Wade aufschreit und sich ihm verzweifelt entgegen reckt. Fickt hart wieder rein und hört nicht auf, gibt ihm genau, wonach er gebettelt hat, hört nicht auf bis Wade wimmert und schlaff wird. 

„Ja,“ haucht Nate in sein Ohr, beißt kurz hinein. „Willst du das nochmal sagen?“ 

Wade kichert, zugedröhnt bis in die verdammten Haarspitzen. „Wenn du mich dann weiter so fickst, mach ich's.“ 

Nate küsst seinen Nacken, zieht ihn näher zu sich. 

„Brauchst du's so? Soll ich dich ficken, bis du vergisst, warum du hergekommen bist, Süßer?“ summt Nate leise und packt seine Hüften stärker, als Wade erschauert. „Ich mach's dir so gut, bis du nur noch an mich denken kannst.“ 

Wade zuckt wie elektrisiert zusammen und sagt: „Zeig's mit, statt drüber zu reden!“ 

Nun, wenn Wade eine Herausforderung draus machen möchte. Nate wickelt sich um ihn herum, zieht sich raus, geht in Position. Wartet nur lange genug, bis Wade bittend wimmert und dann - 

„Ah- _hhhhhhhh_ ,“ klagt Wade, bäumt sich auf und wirft sich unter ihm hin und her, bis Nate sich stärker auf ihn drückt, um ihn besser festzuhalten. Er tropft Nate's Hand voll, während er ihn wichst, seine Muskeln verkrampfen sich immer stärker, seine Zehen kräuseln sich an Nate's Waden. Es ist, als ob man einen stromführenden Draht reiten würde, funkelnd und brodelnd und hell genug um sich daran zu verbrennen. 

„So ist's richtig, Hübscher. Wirst du für mich kommen?“ Knurrt Nate in sein Ohr. Er drückt sich hart in ihn, dreckig und tief. „Hast dich so gut ficken lassen, Süßer. So gut. Komm schon, gib's mir.“ 

Und das reicht aus, damit Wade _zerbricht_. Finger suchen auf der Theke nach Halt, er jault auf und wird so eng um Nate herum. Nate wusste gar nicht, dass er noch perfekter werden konnte, aber ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er zuckt, Haut errötet und das Gesicht mit Sperma übersät, ausgevögelt und überempfindlich, und dennoch darf Nate ihn weiter und weiter ficken… Nate's Mund öffnet sich zu einem stummen Schrei, Augen zusammen gekniffen, als er erschauert und sich endlich fallen lässt. 

Die Lüftung bläst eiskalte Luft über trocknenden Schweiß, während sie keuchend da liegen. Das Neonlicht flackert über ihnen, das Scharren von Stiefeln auf Beton, als jemand sich bewegt, das Klimpern eines Gürtels, der geschlossen wird. 

Es ist still außerhalb der Bar. Erschöpfung befällt Nate, sein Gesicht noch in der Schweiß getränkten Haut zwischen Wade's Schulterblättern vergraben. Füße scharren lauter, ungeduldig und Nate muss sich bewegen. Kann nicht hier bleiben und den Rest der Welt ausblenden, nur um Wade's zitternden Körper an seinem zu spüren. 

Nate zieht raus, zuckt zusammen, als er die kalte Luft seinen Schwanz spürt. An Wade's Hals prangt ein perfekter Knutschfleck, Daumenabdrücke an seinen Hüften, Sperma zwischen seinen Beinen. Sein Gesicht ist jetzt entspannt, wie das einer Puppe, friedlich. 

„Fertig? Stopf' ihn einfach an den Tisch dort in der Ecke,“ sagt Buck, während er sich träge abwischt. „In nicht mal fünfzehn Minuten verpisst er sich wieder dahin, wo auch immer er ist, wenn er nicht hier ist.“ 

Was. 

Nate macht ein unglückliches Geräusch, verlagert das Gewicht hin und her. Entscheidet sich. 

„Ich werd' sicher stellen, dass er dort ankommt, wo er hin will,“ sagt er und ignoriert das hämische Lachen von Booth. „Schlecht fürs Geschäft, wenn er einen halben Block von hier ohnmächtig wird.“ 

Buck kneift die Augen zusammen und mustert ihn. 

„Nee, ist es nicht. Mehr Gaffer, mehr Geschäft.“ 

Dagegen kann Nate nichts sagen, aber schlurft dennoch zu Wade rüber, geht in die Knie, um sich Wade's Arm um die Schultern zu legen. Wade wird grade genügend wach, um ihm etwas unverständliches zu zu brabbeln und halbherzig an seinem Griff zu ziehen. 

„Viel Spaß.“ Booth grinst ihn anzüglich an, aber das ist nicht warum Nate – darum geht es hier nicht. 

„Komm schon,“ Nate legt sich Wade's Arm etwas fester um die Schultern. „Ich hab dich.“ 


End file.
